Dean's thoughts
by AveJa
Summary: (HadesGhostGirl) Dean se probudil s kocovinou a s jistým andělem. Tohle je jeho myšlenkový pochod od probuzení. Sexuální obsah, ale nic extra detailního.


_Název: Dean's thoughts_

_Překlad: Deanovi myšlenky_

_Autor: HadesGhostGirl_

_Fandom: Supernatural_

_Zdroj: Fanfiction net_

_Varování: sexuální obsah, ale nic moc detailního, sprostá slova... hodně sprostých slov... jako fakt hodně  
><em>

* * *

><p>Spánek je dobrý. Spánek je všechno, co chci. Já nechci světlo. Do piči. Neměl jsem toho minulou noc tolik vypít. Kurva. Kolik toho musí být, aby to opilo i démona?<p>

Celý obchod s pitím opije anděla, takže by toho mělo být tolik i na démona, že?

Do pekla! Já jsem toho vážně vypil dost, že?

Co je to? Hřejivé tělo vedle mě? Zajímalo by mě, co je zač tahle krásná dáma, kterou jsem si vzal do postele opilý.

Hmmm... Rozcuchané, krátké černé vlasy, světlá pokožka, vsadím svůj ocas, že ty oči jsou modré!

Počkej vteřinku! To je Cas! Spal jsem s podělaným Casem! Do piči!

A do háje! Sammy mě zabije, bude mě vymítat... Sakra, Cas vypadá dobře po sexu.

Počkat... Co? Ne! Zlý Dean, zlý! Cas je anděl, ty seš démon. Tohle nebude nikdy fungovat!

Ale on je sexy.

Jo a taky tvůj nejlepší kámoš! Tohle nechceš posrat!

To už jsem asi udělal, teď to jenom nezhoršit. Spal se mou a jsem ochotný se vsadit, že je střízlivý.

Musím říkat, že on je on?

Ne, to už vím... Řekl jsem, že _on_ je sexy. No tak, nemůžeme zůstat ve skříni pořád, kámo...

My nejsme ve skříni.

Popíráš to!

Naser si chlape!

„Hádám se sám se sebou, to je nové dno..."

Nee, už jsi byl víc na dně, než je tohle.

Kurva! Do prdele! Do háje! Cas se probouzí!

Aaa. On je tak roztomilý, když zívá!

Co? Ne není!

„Ahoj, Deane."

Sakra! Sakra! Sakra! Jeho hlas! Kurva, napůl se mi postavil jenom z toho!

Pitomče, on na tebe mluví!

„Ehm.. Ahoj, Casi." Sakra, mám nakřáplý hlas!

„Deane, proč je tvůj ocas omotaný kolem mého zápěstí?"

KURVA! PROČ JE MŮJ OCAS OMOTANÝ KOLEM JEHO ZÁPĚSTÍ?!

„Promiň, Casi, já jsem nechtěl..." ODDĚLEJ HO! ODDĚLEJ HO TEĎ!

„Ne, Deane. Je to fajn." Začervenal se? Do piči! On se červená! Vypadá kurevsky roztomile, když se červená!

Pro boha, Deane! Zklapni!

„Tak jo..." Deane, co to děláš?

Kašli na to, co dělám já! Co dělá Cas?

Jsou to...? To jsou jeho křídla?

Do piči! To jsou! Bože! Jsou tak kurevsky jemný!

Nepostav se! Nepostav se! Nepostav se! Tohle vůbec není sexy! Tohle tě nevzrušuje. Tohle je špatně. Nevzrušuje tě to. Ať se ti nepostaví, Deane. Nepostav se!

.

..

…

….

…..

Ty ses prostě musel postavit, že, ty oslizlej malej sráči? Cas je podělanej anděl! Ty seš podělanej démon! Jak myslíš, že si asi připadá? Nejspíš si myslí, že seš svině. Hůř než to. Seš pro něj nic.

Naser si! Je pořád tady, nebo ne?

„Deane?" Kurva, už zase mluví! „Cítíš se dobře?"

„J-jo, Casi, v pohodě." Idiote!

Co jsem to udělal?

Nic, to je ten problém!

Kurva, co to bylo?

.

..

…

Do prdele! Casovi taky stojí?

„Deane, vypadá to, že mám problém..." Kurva! Jo, stojí!

„A jaký, Casi?" Neříkej to! Neříkej to!

„Můj penis vypadá ztopořeně..." On to řekl, co s tím teď jako uděláš?

Něco vymyslím... „Chceš s tím pomoct?"

Tys mu nabídl... pomoc? On ti nebude rozumět, ty namyšlenej kreténe!

„To bych... ocenil." Vážně teď... On na mě dělá zamilované oči... Tenhle anděl ví přesně, co dělá... Kurva... A je v tom dobrý...

„Jasná věc, Casi." Teď co, génie?

Orál!

Orál?

Ano, orál!

Chceš podělanýmu andělovi dát orál? Nikdy předtím jsi orál nedělal!

Já na to příjdu!

.

..

…

….

Kurva! To chutná skvěle! „Casi, chutnáš skvěle!" Hmm... Je teplý! A tlustý! A kurva! Kurva, co to dělám?

Přejeď jazykem podél spodní strany.

Zachvěl se! Sakra, v tomhle jsem dobrej!

Moc nemachruj, idjite!

.

..

…

„Agh! Deane!" Křičí moje jméno! Můj anděl křičí moje jméno!

Zpomal, chlapče, ještě to není tvůj anděl.

.

..

…

Hrej si s jeho koulema.

„Ahh! Uhh! Mmmm! Deane, něco se děj-!" Kurva, on se udělal! Co mám dělat?

Vyplivnout nebo spolknout?

Ehm... spolknout.

Kurva, to chutná dobře. Proč jsem tohle nikdy předtím neudělal?

Protože jsi byl zalezlej tak hluboko ve skříni, že jsi přešel přes Narnii...

Naser si, čuráku!

„Deane." Cas nemůže popadnout dech! A to díky mně! „Chceš, abych ti to oplatil?"

Kurva! Zapomněl jsem, že mi stojí. To se mi nikdy předtím nestalo! Kurva Cas je sexy!

_One hot angel_

_One cool devil_

Tohle není čas na ACDC, musíš mu odpovědět!

„Jasně, Casi, jestli chceš." Idjite! Takhle se přece jednoho neptáš, jestli ti oplatí službičku!

Proč zníš jako Bobby? Bobby mi nikdy rady ohledně sexu nedával...

Já jsem tvoje podvědomí, ptej se sebe, ty podělanej idjite!

Na to je kurva příliš pozdě! Cas šel dolů!

„Kurva!"

„Casi!"

„Do prdele!"

„Jak to, že seš tak dobrej?!"

Do prdele, tenhle anděl je dobrej. „Gah!"

„Guh!"

„Ahh!"

„Uhh!"

„Casi!"

„Kurva! Casi! Já- gah! CASIIII!"

.

..

…

DO PRDELE! KURVA! ON TO SPOLKNUL!

Kurva, můj ocas je pořád omotaný kolem jeho zápěstí!

Kurva! Jeho křídla jsou tak kurevsky jemný!

Sam mě kurva zabije!

SAM! Dneska jsem měl dělat snídani!

„Ehm... Casi... Ne, že bych si neužíval tohle tulení po sexu s tebou, ale musím jít dělat snídani." Tohle není ta nejlepší věc, kterou můžeš říct po sexu, ty génie!

„Dobře, pomůžu ti."

„Ale ty neumíš vařit." On naklání hlavu. To je roztomilý!

„To neznamená, že ti nemůžu pomoct, Deane." Tenhle anděl. Bůh mi pomáhej!

„Okey, tak to předpokládám, že mi můžeš pomoct."

Kurva, bylo to klepání na dveře?

A teď zase.

„DEANE, OCENIL BYCH, POKUD BYSTE TY A CAS UŽ VYLEZLI VEN A PŘESTALI MÍT SEX!"

KURVA, SAMMY TO VÍ!

„Co to meleš, Same?"

„Co? Já slyšel ten křik a volání. Minulou noc i tohle ráno." On si odkašlává, o můj bože, co jsem říkal minulu noc? „HLOUBĚJI, CASI! TVRDĚJI! O MŮJ BOŽE, PŘÍMO TADY! NEBE I PEKLO PŘÍMO KURVA TADY!"

Kurva, vzal jsem to přímo do prdele!

„Jdi do hajzlu, Same!"

„Jdeš dělat snídani nebo už jsi ji měl?" On teď doopravdy...?

„Naser si, Same!"

Mám ho honit?

Ne, chlape, posednu ho a nechám ho, ať se zmlátí sám!

.

..

…

….

„Deane, používat svoje démonské schopnosti proti Samovi je těžko férové." Casi, na čí seš straně?

„Říkal si o to!"

„Pokud se pořádně nepletu, tak nevěřím, že by si tobě Sam řekl o zlomenou paži, několik žeber, odřeniny po celém těle nebo skoro permanentní poškození svých reproduktivních orgánů."

„Casi, přestal jsem ho mlátit, jak sis přál, můžeš ho teď vyléčit?"

„Jen chci říct, že tohle byla poněkud přehnaná reakce na to, že říkal pouze pravdivá fakta."

„To je možná pravda, Casi, ale dělal si proto ze mě srandu."

„Může si z tebe dělat srandu jen pokud ho necháš." Dobře, možná má teď pravdu.

„Zklapni, Casi." Políbíš ho, že jo?

Jasně.


End file.
